For every hero needs a dragon
by Jill-chan
Summary: En la historia de todo héroe siempre tiene que aparecer un dragón que haga el papel de malo...¿o será que sin ellos los héroes no tienen motivo para existir? Oneshot HxD


For every hero needs a dragon  
  
Bueno, y aquí una historia de un solo capítulo q se me ocurrió cuando escuché esta frase (no parece que está hecha a propósito xa estos dos tortolitos?? )   
  
Ejem, que me salgo del tema. La verdad es q no sé cómo habrá quedado el fic xq lo escribi en una sola tarde y ademas es la primera vez q escribo uno d un solo capi, xo bueno, ya me diréis vuestra opinión. A lo mejor si gusta me decido a hacer otro one-shot visto esta vez desde la perspectiva de Draco, que seguro que resulta muy interesante  
  
Y bueno, ya no me enrollo más que os aburro. Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, y no gano dinero con esto.  
  
A leer  
  
"For every hero needs a dragon"  
  
¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido como si os faltase algo? ¿Alguna vez habéis cargado con esa espinita de sentiros incompletos de alguna manera, aún sin saber qué es eso que os falta?¿Ese algo que necesitáis por encima de cualquier otra cosa? Porque yo siempre me he sentido así, aunque es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Que cuál es el porqué de este tardío descubrimiento?  
  
Bueno, mi existencia siempre ha sido demasiado complicada. Durante mis 17 años de vida siempre he tenido muy claras cuáles eran mis prioridades. Debido a Voldemort y a la inminente guerra que se avecinaba, yo siempre estaba más pendiente de mis amigos que de cualquier otra cosa (incluyéndome a mí mismo). Mía era la responsabilidad de que todos mis seres queridos salieran ilesos de los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar en poco tiempo. Yo era el único que podía conseguir que todos aquellos con los que había crecido y me habían visto crecer; aquellos con los que había pasado tanto buenos como malos momentos, con los que había aprendido el verdadero significado de la palabra "familia", siguieran vivos para poder alcanzar esos sueños que tantas y tantas veces nos habíamos confesado entre nosotros, sentados en las cercanías del lago mientras veíamos los suaves movimientos que realizaba el calamar gigante, o sencillamente cuando no podíamos dormir y acabábamos en una cama ajena a la nuestra compartiendo los sentimientos que nos embargaban.  
  
Y ahora todo ha terminado y me pregunto, ¿cuál es mi sueño?  
  
Ahora que repaso todas aquellas conversaciones que tenía con mis amigos, me doy cuenta de que aún siendo inconsciente de ello, estaba tan seguro de que Voldemort acabaría conmigo, que no tenía un verdadero sueño. Así, mientras un sonrojado Ron confesaba entre las risas de Seamus, Dean y Neville que su sueño era pasar la vida con Hermione y casarse con ella, o el propio Neville soñaba con encontrar una cura para sus padres, yo siempre contestaba cosas tales como "aprobar Pociones" o simplemente "ganar el próximo partido de quidditch"  
  
Decidme...¿son esos los sueños que uno ha de tener para seguir adelante? Porque aunque os parezca gracioso yo soy de los que cree que el mero hecho de tener una ilusión, un verdadero deseo, es motivo suficiente para luchar hasta que ese deseo se cumpla, aunque fuese necesaria una vida entera para verlo realizado. Y aún ahora me doy cuenta de que yo no tengo ninguno. ¿Significa eso que no tengo motivo alguno para luchar?¿Que no tengo motivo alguno para...vivir?  
  
Puede que antes no me diera cuenta de este hecho porque por lo menos, si no un sueño, tenía una misión que todos esperaban que cumpliera: acabar con Voldemort.  
  
Y ahora que la guerra ha concluido y que gracias a la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix y de todos los que se ofrecieron a luchar por defender su propia causa conseguí al fin vencer al Señor Oscuro, ¿qué me queda?  
  
Amigos, sí. Pero, ¿y todos los amigos que no consiguieron llegar hasta aquí?¿Los que se quedaron en el camino?¿Los que perecieron bajo la sombra de Ryddle y sus seguidores? Seamus, Lavender, Ginny, Mundungus, Alicia, Alastor, Luna, Cedric...Sirius. ¿Tenemos que olvidarnos de ellos y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado?  
  
Suspiro una vez más mientras sigo mi camino, aunque en realidad no necesito prestar atención al recorrido que estoy siguiendo. Mis pies saben a dónde quiero ir y a fuerza de recorrerlo, ya se saben el camino de memoria. No dudan ni un momento a la hora de girar en una esquina, o de ascender unas escaleras, como las que estoy subiendo ahora. Y mientras, retomo una vez más mis pensamientos.  
  
Mis amigos...¿Y qué pasará cuando este último año de Hogwarts termine? ¿Dónde estarán entonces esos amigos que aún siguen a mi lado? Ellos dicen que nos veremos tanto como aquí, que siempre seguiremos juntos. Pero sus ojos muestran la verdad que ni siquiera sus corazones parecen haber aceptado todavía: eso no es posible. Nos veremos, claro, pero no será lo mismo ni mucho menos.Dean tiene pensado ir a trabajar a España durante una temporada, y luego viajar por el mundo entero y conocer tantos países como pueda. Quizás muchas personas se pregunten por qué no va a estudiar para ser profesor como había querido desde siempre. Pero otras sabemos la respuesta. Conocer el mundo era el sueño de Seamus, y mientras una sonrisa aflora a mis labios sin remedio cuando recuerdo la alegre cara del chico cuando nos contaba que pensaba conquistar por lo menos a una chica en cada país que visitara, para luego recomendarnos a dónde ir de vacaciones, no puedo evitar el pensar que unque no nos lo hubiera dicho, era obvio que Dean se había prometido que conseguiría que ese sueño no se perdiera en el olvido.  
  
Otro pasillo más, y asciendo otras escaleras.  
  
Neville, bueno, sigue pensando en buscar una cura para sus padres, así que este año se está esforzando mucho para conseguir la nota necesaria para entrar a trabajar en San Mungo, en el departamento de investigación, y de esa forma estar más cerca de ellos. Y en cuanto a Ron y Hermione, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que Seamus no será el único que verá cumplido su deseo.  
  
De repente mis pasos se detienen frente a una puerta y me doy cuenta de que he alcanzado mi objetivo: la Torre de Astronomía. Me introduzco lentamente en la estancia, procurando no hacer ruido y esperando no encontrar a nadie. Este es uno de los lugares preferidos por los alumnos para venir por las noches, ya sea para pensar o para disfrutar de un poco de "privacidad". Pero el motivo por el cual vengo yo no se encuentra entre esos.  
  
¿Sabíais que el techo de Hogwarts está encantado para reflejar el cielo que se extiende sobre él? Bien, pues eso no es nada comparado con observar desde lo alto de la torre el verdadero manto de estrellas que aparece una y otra noche, día tras día.  
  
¿Quién no se ha parado alguna vez a observar las estrellas, deteniendo lo que sea que tuviera entre manos, o pasando horas enteras admirándolas?¿Y cuántas cosas podríamos aprender de ellas si pudieran relatarnos todo lo que han visto desde el principio de los tiempos?  
  
Las estrellas. Lejanas, misteriosas, hipnotizantes...Y brillando más que cualquier otra en la oscuridad de la noche, Sirius, la Estrella Guía.  
  
Y ahí la razón por la cual este aula donde impartimos una de nuestras asignaturas se ha convertido en mi santuario. Aún recuerdo el día en que Sirius me explicó la historia de la estrella. Me dijo que cuando no estuviera a mi lado por algún motivo, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar al cielo y buscar su estrella, y que de esa forma estaríamos juntos.  
  
Me recuesto en el suelo para poder observar mejor la constelación de Canis Maior, mientras sonrío tristemente al darme cuenta de que desde que él desapareció he buscado su estrella cada noche.  
  
Varios minutos después noto cómo unas lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mi rostro, sin poder evitarlo. Cada vez que lloro pienso que ésa será la última vez, pero vuelvo a caer en el mismo error de siempre. El llorar no me devolverá a Sirius, mis padres o mis amigos. Pero es tan fácil engañar al corazón para que crea que tras derramar unas cuantas lágrimas el dolor disminuirá...que aunque ponga toda mi intención en no hacerlo, siempre acabo llorando. Pero no permito que nadie me vea. Sé que mis amigos están preocupados por mí, y no quiero que tengan que seguir sufriendo por nada, ahora que la vida comienza una vez más, que hay una nueva oportunidad para ser felices.  
  
Así que en un gesto que se está volviendo demasiado habitual en mí, seco mi cara y vuelvo a fijar mi vista en esa estrella, como si al observarla el mayor tiempo posible la estrella fuera a hacer honor a su apodo, y me diera la respuesta que tanto anhelaba: ¿cuál era la razón de mi existencia ahora que ya había cumplido mi misión? ¿Cuál era el camino que debía seguir? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para sentirme completo?  
  
Y mientras seguía pensando en esto, tan absorto como estaba, no noté cómo alguien abría una vez más la puerta sigilosamente, hasta que una voz pronunció mi nombre consiguiendo sacarme de mi propio mundo  
  
-¿Harry?- fue sólo un susurro, pero en la vacía sala pude oírlo claramente  
  
Entonces me incorporé hasta sentarme y me giré hacia el chico que me observaba en silencio desde la puerta, su pelo rubio platino visible gracias a la luz que desprendían las mismas estrellas a las que yo había ido a desear buenas noches un día más.  
  
-Hola Draco- respondí, y como si esas simples palabras fuesen toda la aprobación que necesitaba, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba, y se sentó a mi lado, mientras un suspiro escapaba esta vez de sus labios.  
  
El año pasado, cuando el mundo había visto a Voldemort por última vez, Draco se había revelado contra su padre para sorpresa de no pocos, y había trabajado con la Orden, siendo de una gran ayuda a la hora de la batalla final. Desde ese momento, y a fuerza tener que trabajar juntos, la anterior rivalidad que había desapareció, hasta llegar a forjarse entre nosotros una especie de amistad.  
  
-¿Cómo estás?- me atreví a preguntar tras unos momentos de silencio. Aunque la verdad no hubiera hecho falta el hacerle esa pregunta. Sé cómo se siente. Fácil: es lo mismo que siento yo. Y lo sé porque lo veo en esos ojos que tiempo atrás brillaban como si fuesen de plata y que ahora no reflejaban más que una mera sombra grisácea.   
  
Malicia, superioridad, sarcasmo, seguridad...todos aquellos rasgos que componían la personalidad de un auténtico Malfoy y que eran la fuente de aquel peculiar brillo que antes emanaban los ojos del Slytherin. ¿Dónde estaban todos esos sentimientos ahora? Otra respuesta que también conocía. Se los han llevado. Snape, Zabini, Parkinson...ellos se llevaron todo lo que una vez había sido el rubio que ahora estaba sentado a mi lado.  
  
El silencio se extendió una vez más entre nosotros mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Draco. Y aunque parezca mentira, ahora que él estaba a mi lado ya no me sentía tan solo. Mis problemas ya no parecían tan importantes, quizás por el hecho de saber que él había sufrido tanto como yo. Que quizás, sólo quizás, él fuera el único que podía llegar a entender como me sentía.  
  
Y nuevamente, un ruido volvió a sacarme de los pensamientos en los que me había sumergido otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión no fue la voz del Slytherin, sino unos sollozos que al contrario que antes, no provenían de mí.  
  
Giré mi vista hacia Draco sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía: el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, el admirado y temido por muchos tiempo atrás,el que despreciaba a todos aquellos a quienes consideraba débiles,estaba llorando. Pero bien pensado, ese no era el mismo Draco que había conocido seis años atrás. Era una persona completamente diferente. Y verle así, al igual que ocurría con mis amigos, me dolía.  
  
-Draco...-comencé, pero fui interrumpido antes de poder continuar la frase  
  
-Yo...lo he intentado ¿sabes?- las lágrimas caían ahora furiosamente por su rostro, sin que él hiciese nada por evitarlo- He intentado ser fuerte, como le prometí a Severus. Pero no puedo.¿Por qué debería serlo? Dime, ¿hay una sola razón por la que merezca la pena ser fuerte? Dime si hay alguna...- los sollozos de Draco volvieron a apagarse mientras a medida que hablaba su voz perdía fuerza.  
  
Y una vez más miré hacia él, y fue como si toda mi vida le hubiera estado mirando tras un cristal, y ahora lo viera realmente por primera vez. Definitivamente ese no era el Draco que había conocido aquella vez en el Callejón Diagon, ni con el que me la había pasado peleando durante nuestros cinco primeros años de colegio, ni siquiera era el mismo con el que había luchado codo con codo en la última batalla. Era simplemente Draco. Un chico que, como yo, había perdido todo cuanto consideraba importante en la vida, y buscaba desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse.  
  
Y sin darme siquiera cuenta, alargué mi brazo hasta alcanzar el hermoso rostro y sequé las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban desde los ojos del ahora sorprendido Slytherin. En ese momento no pude evitar realizar ese gesto, pero ahora que lo había hecho, no podía apartar mi mano de allí. Me sentía...extraño. Pero entonces noté cómo el chico frente a mí intentaba decir algo, y temiendo que fuera a recriminarme por mi acción, me adelanté a él, sin saber con exactitud lo que decía.  
  
-Sí hay motivos para ser fuerte, Draco. Hay muchas cosas por las que merece la pena seguir adelante- un momento. ¿Yo había pronunciado esas palabras? ¿Yo, que hacía una hora me había convencido a mí mismo de que esas cosas no existían? Pero al fijar la vista en aquellos ojos no pude contradecir mis palabras. En vez de eso seguí allí, con mi mano apoyada en la suave mejilla y observando esos ojos que antaño siempre se fijaban en mí con un odio que pocas personas eran capaces de expresar siquiera con palabras, y que ahora me miraban con...¿esperanza? Como si Draco creyera firmemente que yo iba a darle las respuestas que tanto necesitaba...las respuestas que yo mismo había buscado desde que mis propias esperanzas se habían esfumado junto con cada uno de los amigos que había visto caer.  
  
-¿Como cuáles?- y sin saber qué responderle, esta vez mi mirada se desvió hacia los labios que acababan de pronunciar esas palabras. Esos labios que ahora se encontraban semiabiertos y que temblaban ligeramente. Esos labios que invitaban a probarlos.   
  
Y una vez más, mis instintos vencieron a la razón, e ignorando la voz que en mi cabeza me decía que el chico frente a mí me lanzaría una maldición cuando se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, me acerqué lentamente a Draco, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, junte mis labios con los suyos.   
  
Un simple roce, suficiente para sentir el calor que desprendían sus propios labios, pero insuficiente para saciar la necesidad que había crecido en mí sin darme cuenta y que me había impulsado a hacerlo.   
  
Entonces,todo pareció volver a su sitio y al ser consciente de mi atrevimiento, me alejé de él con el miedo reflejado en el rostro, temiendo que en verdad el rubio fuera a lanzarme la maldición más dolorosa que conocía, y le dirigí unas palabras de disculpa mientras me levantaba y avanzaba hacia la puerta tan rápido como podía. Pero cuando ya me encontraba a la altura de la salida, alguien me agarró por detrás y me empujó contra la pared, obligándome a encarar a mi agresor.  
  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- la voz de Draco temblando ligeramente por el enfado. O eso pensé en ese momento. Pero antes siquiera de intentar darle una excusa que aún no me había inventado, noté cómo esta vez eran sus labios los que se unían a los míos, y sin pensarlo, correspondí al fogoso beso que el rubio había comenzado, y que poco a poco se iba volviendo más suave, más sentido, pero sin dejar de ser apasionado. Entonces Draco soltó su agarre para dirigir sus manos hacia mi cabello, mientras yo lo agarraba de la cintura y lo acercaba más a mí, a la vez que nuestras lenguas entraban en contacto por primera vez.  
  
¿Cómo me sentí entonces? Pues como si el chico al que ahora estaba besando como si no hubiese un mañana fuese el único capaz de volver a hacerme sentir vivo, el único capaz de devolverme esas esperanzas que había perdido, o mejor aún...el único capaz de darme unas nuevas.  
  
No sé cómo pero en poco tiempo me vi en el suelo de la Torre, con el tembloroso cuerpo de un Draco al que ahora le estaba quitando la camisa, debajo de mi propio cuerpo parcialmente desnudo. Y cuando nuestros labios se separaron unos instantes para tomar aire, volví a fijar mi vista (no por última vez en esa noche) en esos ojos en los que a lo largo de mi vida había leído tantas cosas. Odio, desprecio...incluso la anterior esperanza había quedado atrás. Ahora lo único que podía vislumbrar era un sentimiento que no pude identificar antes de que sus labios reclamaran nuevamente los míos.  
  
Y así, con las estrellas como mudos testigos de nuestras acciones, pasé la mejor noche de mi vida, olvidándome por pirmera vez en mucho tiempo de la guerra, de Voldemort, de aquellos que ya no se encontraban a mi lado, y disfrutando al máximo de las nuevas sensaciones que el rubio me hizo vivir.  
  
Cuando desperté al día siguiente, parpadeé confuso al no reconocer el mullido colchón en el que descansaba cada noche o los doseles escarlata que adornaban mi cama, preguntándome en dónde me habría quedado dormido, hasta que una suave respiración en mi cuello consiguió llamar mi atención. Entonces me giré sorprendido y cuando fijé mi mirada en el pacífico rostro que se encontraba a mi lado, recordé cada suceso acontecido el día anterior, como si esta vez fuera un mero espectador de una película. Pero también recordé cómo me sentí. Nada de sufrimiento, nada de dolor, nada de soledad...Sólo Draco y los besos y caricias que me hicieron sentir que después de todo sí que existía algo por lo que luchar, por lo que seguir adelante.   
  
Y mientras abrazaba suave pero firmemente al cuerpo que descansaba plácidamente contra mí como temiendo que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, me di cuenta de que la persona que estaba a mi lado era la única que podía darme la respuesta que ni siquiera la Estrella Guía había sabido darme.  
  
Y recordé una frase que había llegado a mis oídos tiempo atrás.  
  
¿Qué necesitaba para sentirme completo? Necesitaba a alguien a quien consolar en su sufrimiento, alguien a quien cuidar, proteger y amar por encima de todas las cosas, a quien dedicar mi vida entera al igual que ese alguien me la dedicara a mí, necesitándonos mutuamente a cada instante. Necesitaba a alguien que se sintiera como yo...Le necesitaba a él.  
  
"For every hero needs a dragon"  
  
Fin  
  
Y se acabó.   
  
En fin, que si no es mucho pedir ya sabéis q todo review es tremendamente bien recibido, aunque sea xa decir lo mal q escribo (en cuyo caso buscaré a esa persona y le presentaré a un par d amigos q tengo en la mafia y...naaaaa que es broma )  
  
Gracias x gastar un poquito d vuestro tiempo leyendo mi historia.  
  
Bsos  
  
Jill-chan


End file.
